


Biracial Identity

by Monkan



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Biracial Character, Courtroom Drama, Interracial Relationship, M/M, Parenthood, Prejudice, Rejection, Tragedy, mentioned mpreg, single parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 09:32:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monkan/pseuds/Monkan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Loki and Thor met in school it was love at first sight. Their life was perfect, and then they did a stupid teenage mistake. Loki got pregnant. Promising each other to be the best parents ever they looked forward to their first child. But when the little bundle of joy was born, that all changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Biracial Identity

~ Biracial Identity ~  
By: Monkan 

Warnings: AU, M/M, mentioned mpreg (nothing graphic), major angst.

Rating: T

Pairing: (Human) Thor/Loki

Type: One-Shot

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. The characters belong to Marvel and the Norse Mythology. The same goes for any other brands or names that are mentioned.

A/N: This world is much like our own, with only one difference. That is that human reproduction system is not separated by gender. No details will be explained, only that couples of the same gender can have children just the same way mixed couples have. If that gross you out then just picture Loki as a fem!Loki. It makes no difference to the story. Because this is not a story about that, this is a story about racial differences and how quick to judge humans are when they are faced with something different.

Summary: When Loki and Thor met in school it was love at first sight. Their life was perfect, and then they did a stupid teenage mistake. Loki got pregnant. Promising each other to be the best parents ever they looked forward to their first child. But when the little bundle of joy was born, that all changed.

 

–

 

“THAT'S NOT MY CHILD!” Thor roared through the house as Loki was trying to keep calm even though he wanted to break down.

“She IS your child. I swear.” he felt the tear burn at the edge of his eyes.

“DON'T TAKE ME FOR A FOOL, LOKI.” Thor hoovered a head above his ex-lover and partner.

Both of them not even 17 yet and still they dealt with things only adults should deal with.

“WHO DID YOU SLEEP WITH? SOMEONE FROM YOUR OLD NEIGHBOURHOOD? SOMEONE I KNOW? DID YOU SELL YOURSELF? TELL ME!!!”

“I DID NOT SELL MYSELF.” Loki screamed back, his temper snapped at being called a whore. “I HAVE BEEN NOTHING BUT FAITHFUL TO YOU.”

“THEN EXPLAIN TO ME WHY HER SKIN IS SO DARK?” Thor pointed at the little child, no older than two months but light chocolate skin peeking out through her blankets. As if sensing she was being accused of something, she started to cry.

Loki, acting on instinct, walked over to her and began to make hushing sounds. Slowly she began to calm down and finally settled when her plump little cheek was caressed softly.

“I don't know why she's this dark.” Loki said in a breaking voice. “But I swear on my life that I have not been cheating.”

Thor turned his back on his so called family and rubbed his hand over his eyes, sighing deeply.

“I can't do this. I just can't do this Loki.” and he walked out, leaving the young teenager alone.

Loki choked back his sobs, but that didn't stop the tears from rolling down his face.

 

* * *

 

Loki sat next to his daughter's crib and watched her sleep. She was beautiful, there was no denying that. He had felt the bond between them from the moment she was born. He loved her dearly. But he couldn't explain her skin color. He himself was pale, even sunbathing didn't do anything to change his skin color. Thor was suntanned but as a baby he too was pale. All their parents and relatives were Caucasians. Loki's mother had lived in a black neighborhood for the first of his years but they then moved to the suburbs when she met his father and got pregnant.

Until he met Thor he had not been sexually active at all. Thor was his first boyfriend and lover. Sure, he had kissed one or two in kindergarten, but he had never felt the need to sleep with anyone and he had not accepted any of the invitations from the other horny teenagers. Meeting Thor changed his life because he thought he had found the meaning with his life. They had talked about anything and everything. They had touched and kissed and snuggled until they one time went to far. It was just the heat of the moment and neither of them had even thought about protection until it was too late and they lay gasping on the bed. Strangely enough they had been bashful in the aftermath but no one really thought they would have a child.

It simply was not on their plans.

So when Loki found out he was pregnant they freaked out, unsure what to do. But once the shock settled they both realized they wanted to make it work. They didn't want to abort the child because they knew they would regret it later.

Of course they got a good scolding and doubt from the people around them but they knew they were doing the right thing.

Until the day their daughter was born. After long painful hours, she was born with a scream, but that was also when everything started to go wrong.

Accusations and doubt grew as it was revealed their daughter had unnaturally, at least between them, dark skin.

Thor's parents and friends started to scream that he had cheated. That it was obviously a lie that Thor was not the father. He had been suspended from school by the principal because of this scandal. No doubt by Thor's father's will.

His mother had been there to comfort him but it was a small comfort when he thought about the things Thor thought about him.

How could he ever doubt his love?

 

* * *

 

Loki put his head in his hands as he rubbed his eyes.

On the table in front of him was two open envelops with accompany letters.

A request for a DNA test on their daughter.

It was not that he doubted Thor was the father but the implication that Thor so seriously doubted him and needed a DNA test to prove something that should be obvious hurt more than anything. The month since their fight Thor had not been anywhere near Loki.

He had tried to call his cell phone but only got voice mail.

And he felt that it was no doubt Thor's father's way of saying their daughter was not welcomed into their family and Thor would not be paying child support or anything else.

 

* * *

 

A few days later came the court order and it broke Loki's heart on how far the Odinson's were willing to go just to prove their point.

That day, he cried in his mother's arms.

 

* * *

 

It would take a few days after leaving the samples for the results to be clear. The results would be announced to the judge in their court where Thor's parents would continue to argue their will and brand Loki a whore.

But that was the least of his problems. Loki had realized they were running out of diapers and was heading toward the store to buy more. He had his mother watch his daughter while he was away. If she did her business before he came home, his mother would be able to clean his little darling up in the meantime.

 

* * *

 

Night was falling and Loki hadn't returned. Fárbauti looked out the window as the little angel was sleeping peacefully with a emergency made diaper she had made. She used to use it when Loki was small and she didn't have money to buy diapers all the time.

Then the phone rang.

 

* * *

 

Fárbauti stood over her bruised son in the hospital bed. The beeping of the machine almost echoing as it helped her son breath. One breath at the time.

Found unconscious, the doctor had said. Blow to the head, the doctors said. Coma, they said. Possible brain damage, they mentioned. Small chance, the nurse whispered.

How could this have happened?

Her son had only gone out to buy diapers. Why was he in a hospital bed? Why was this happening? What had they done to deserve this?

 

* * *

 

The day of the family court, and reading of the DNA results.

Thor sat between his parents and their expensive lawyer. Behind him sat his closest friends, one sporting a blue eye and Fárbauti had an idea where it came from.

Probably realizing her mother was not near, the little girl had been crying endlessly. Fárbauti did her best to comfort the baby but it was only when the child had cried herself tired that she began to fall asleep.

“Where is your son?” The judge asked Fárbauti.

“In the hospital, Your Honor. I'm here in his place.” She felt tired.

“Very well. The case Odinson vs Jötunson. Let's begin.”

First the fancy lawyer on the other side started to talk about things Fárbauti couldn't believe they were bringing up. Was this the family she had trusted her son to?

Then when the test results were about to be read the doors to the court room opened and in walked Fárbauti's husband, followed by a large black man in fancy clothing. His shaved head was held high and he was clearly in his mid-40s.

Fárbauti's husband walked up to his wife and hugged her without disturbing the baby in her arms. She leaned against him as he placed a kiss of comfort on her forehead.

The judge called for order and who these people were.

“Helblindi Laufeyson, Your Honor. I will be presenting the Jötunson family from now on. Sorry I was late but I have been fully informed of the situation and is ready to go.”

“Very well, let's continue. Bring me the results.”

A man in uniform walked forward with the result which would either condemn or redeem them. Fárbauti glanced at the Odinson family and narrowed her eyes when she saw how smug Odin looked. So sure of his victory.

The judge opened the paper and read it before putting it down on his desk. He looked Thor in the eye and with a neutral face looked at everyone involved.

“In the case of Thor Odinson being the father to Hela Jötunson, the results determined that you are the father.” Odin's smile fell faster than a falling rock. “I suggest that you start acting like a father. I'm dismissing all cases you have against the Jötunson family and-”

“In that case, Your Honor, I want to put forward our case. With Loki Jötunson not able to care for his daughter, Fárbauti Jötunson and her husband want sole custody of Hela Jötunson until or if Loki Jötunson ever recover. To be honest his condition doesn't look good. Thor Odinson is clearly not ready to be a father and his family has clearly shown where they stand in the matter of the child. The Jötunson family seek a restraining order on the Odinson family. This, of course, will not apply if Hela Jötunson wishes to know her father when she is older. Economic support from the Odinson family is declined as the Jötunson will be receiving money from Loki's biological father, Laufey Jötunson. I will act as a proxy between them because father is currently unable to leave his country due to political reasons of his social status. That's all, You Honor.”

The judge nodded his head as he made mental notes. “This court will take a break. Session will begin after lunch with my verdict. Attorney Helblindi, I want a word with you.” He clubbed his decision and got up to leave the court.

Fárbauti stood up with Hela in her arms and as she turned to leave she came to stand at the short end of the Odinson table.

“I hope you are happy now.” and walked away with her husband and Helblindi.

 

* * *

 

Fárbauti watched as the last of her things were being loaded into the truck as she rocked little Hela in her wagon next to her.

She and her family were moving to another city where Loki could receive better help. Chances were that he would never wake up again. That his brain had been damaged to the degree that he couldn't wake up. But she couldn't give up on her son. He was her child and she loved him just as much as she knew Loki loved his daughter.

Maybe that's why she didn't talk about Loki's biological father. She hadn't wanted to hurt him, but that had played against her.

As she had told the Odinson family, Loki is a biracial child who just happened to have her pale skin instead of mixed. His father is of African origin and at the time there was a power struggle in the family. She hadn't wanted Loki be part of it so she left him behind when Loki was only a few weeks old. She moved to a black neighborhood before she met her current husband and he wanted to raise Loki as their own.

She closed her eyes as she thought back to how she could have done things different when Hela was born. But could she have done anything different? If she told Loki of his origin and in turn told the Odinson, how big was the chance that they would actually believe her? Loki didn't look biracial and to say his father was a black man would seem like an excuse to explain Loki's so called cheating.

She hadn't wanted to call Laufey because she was stronger than that. She had believed they could work through it and Thor would come around and trust Loki.

It was only when Loki ended up in a coma did her husband go look for Laufey's help. But it was all too late.

It was all too late.

“Um...”

She turned around to see Thor standing there hand-fallen. His eyes traveled between Fárbauti and Hela, not sure where he should look.

As his eyes continued to glance at the baby she knew what he wanted.

Fárbauti walked over to him and started to hand him Hela.

At first Thor was at a loss what to do and awkwardly took his child as carefully as he managed, supporting her head as he settled her against the crook of his arm. He looked down at the child who made a little fuss over being disturbed and she cracked open her eyes just enough for him to see her blue eyes.

Tears rolled down his face as he raised her so that he could place his forehead against hers.

“I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.”

“If you are sorry then become a better man.” Fárbauti said from the sideline. “Hela doesn't know about the stupid things you've done and will need you as she grows older.”

Thor straightened himself and nodded as he took in his daughter's features. This was the child he and Loki had created. For the first time he saw beyond her skin color and felt like the biggest fool. She was so cute with her chubby cheeks and little smile.

Hela's hand reached out to grab some of Thor's blond hair and laughed for some reason. He felt his heart break.

“I'm sorry.” he whispered once more before handing over Hela to her grandmother.

Helblindi came around the truck and walked up to the trio. Being the third eldest child of Laufey and half-brother to Loki, he glanced at Hela before he smiled at his little niece. “Everything's ready to go.”

Fárbauti nodded before facing Thor once more. “Good bye.”

Those words caused Thor's throat to close up and he couldn't say anything as bigger tears began to roll down his face. He wanted to say so much but not a single coherent word could leave his mouth.

He watched solemnly as the moving truck drove away with his family.

 

* * *

 

~ Eight Years Later ~

A small dark child with black hair and blue eyes ran up to the bedside of her mother.

Her mother had been sleeping for as long as she could remember. Almost like a princess in a fairy tale. She even had this theory that her mother would wake up with a kiss from her father, whom she only knew through photographs. She didn't understand why he wasn't living with them, her grandmother rarely talked about the reason but assured her that her father did love her.

Even her uncle Helblindi said that although the rest of her many uncles and aunts was saying different things, especially her aunt Angrboða.

A knock on the door frame drew her attention and she turned around to see a blond, tall man standing there with a smile on his lips.

The End.


End file.
